


Close your eyes,and count to three.

by mould



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 毒埃被拖入梦之维度，只是他们还不知道。若在梦中死亡，则回到现实。若在现实中死亡——祝好运。闭上眼睛，许个愿吧。※梦之维度是漫威漫画中的一处奇特存在，它是宇宙中的一个实体，但又只作用于精神，被认为是人类潜意识产生的特殊空间。虽然叫做梦之维度，但这里是实际上只管理噩梦，也被称作梦魇王国（Nightmare Realm），人们在睡眠中可能被拉入梦之维度，高强的术士也能施法将人的精神送入这里。big warning▲▲▲大量路人情节！暴力！精神虐待！死亡全过程！请再三确定您的承受能力后再阅读。





	Close your eyes,and count to three.

埃迪用力揩了把鼻子，揉揉眼睛并费力睁开它们。

午夜，马路上车辆稀少，道两旁杂乱无章的灌木丛上蒙着薄雾，绿叶尖尖缀了露珠。天上散布的星子，与路表面大小不一的水洼相映，晶莹透亮。

一阵凉风袭来，他忍不住裹紧身上湿乎乎的外套，整个人抖如筛糠。片刻后，埃迪插着口袋从路边的长椅上坐起身来。

“…这他妈是哪儿？”

他用掌根狠击几下仍然不甚清明的脑壳，四顾周围，发现自己貌似正处于英国某个他叫不出名字的小旮旯里——奇怪得很，大英领土内居然也能有令知名记者埃迪·布洛克迷失的地方。

更为奇怪的是，他体内那条永远活力无限的寄生虫开启了静音模式。

“…毒液，毒液？”

过了大概半分钟，一道糙了吧唧的应声才从他胃里飘上嗓子眼，音量比平时小了好几倍，差点让记者产生听觉障碍的错觉。

异样在他心里应运而生。埃迪·布洛克与他的外星寄生虫也共度了小半年，后者绝大多数保持清醒的时间内，他能格外清晰地感知到身体每个细胞向外迸发着生命力，即使是在睡梦中。为此，他甚至付出了半夜肌肉痉挛无数次的惨痛代价——

可这次什么都没有。

埃迪试图站起来，然而脚掌落地即将发力的一瞬间，险些重心不稳栽倒在地。

[…怎么回事？我们之间的联结怎么了？！]

“别…就…先给我一点时间…”

记者边安抚体内存在感从未如此之弱的寄生虫，边撑着椅面调动颤巍巍的小腿肌，反复几次，终于勉强站立，却远远算不上站稳，像个中风病人。

一道口哨从街角飘来，和着肆无忌惮的嬉笑。埃迪随即调头去寻找声源，却被一阵强烈的耳鸣猛然击中。伴随共生体在体内翻天覆地地挣扎狂哮，他无可自抑地侧摔上湿冷的草地，死命抱着脑袋打滚。

他最后记得的画面，是那排黑影间灼眼的点点火星。

 

 

●

 

 

亮光透过眼皮落上视网膜。

埃迪将将眯着眼睛睁开一条缝，便因为头顶攻击性极强的阳光不得不再次合上眼。他抬手挡在前额，劝服自己赶紧坐直身体，不料被左手边那团彻底实体化的黑色怪物吓得呛口水。

“醒了？”毒液一心关注前方路况，根本无心分散注意力给上一个宿主，“省点力气吧，埃迪宝贝儿。你是不是还懵着呢？我们刚从那阵沙尘暴中心溜出来…”

埃迪捕捉到对方话中的关键字眼，这才回过神来所处的场景又大变一番：他们驱车行驶在无边大漠里，入眼尽是黄金一样的色泽。居高不下的太阳亮得近乎惨白，唯独最边缘那一圈烧得橘红似血。

他将“共生体为什么脱离人类宿主后还能维持人类形态”这个问题抛之脑后，脱了力般后仰上副驾驶座硬邦邦的靠背，合眼又睁眼。

“你还记得我们去过的上一个地方吗？”

“那条街？我们最后被袭击了？”

“好吧，如果你将耳鸣称之为袭击的话…也就是说——我们正在做一场他妈的比电影还逼真的梦？”

毒液刚想作答，却被巨大的冲击力瞬间夺走话语权。由于惯性，它被甩向副驾驶座，而副驾驶座的人类被甩向车窗，将那层玻璃撞得稀碎。

“方向盘！！”温热的液体顺着额角淌进眼睛里，埃迪紧紧眯起右眼，捂住生疼的长口子冲毒液吼道。

不必他说，共生体也有绝对优越于人类的意识应对危况。它朝右猛打方向盘，狠踩下离合器，使车身急速偏离那来者不善的车头，让他们脱开原轨向前一路绝尘而去。

车子兀地恢复平衡，一人一物又狠狠向左倒去。埃迪扒着车窗金属边框的手用力到极致，筋脉即刻浮上手臂表面，肌肉突显无疑。他长嘶一声，堪堪稳住身体。

“那他妈的是什么！！”

毒液探出车窗向后观望：那辆车停了下来。由于无法近距离接触，它无法确定主副驾上的是人类还是别的什么生物。他们的毛发枯黄，脸上覆了厚厚一层白粉，皆戴着副已然泛黄的骸骨面具，只留一双鹰鹫般闪露寒光的眼睛在外头。

他们盯着他们。

狩猎中止。

它坐回原位，缓缓道：“他们停下来了。”

耳鸣开始。

 

 

▲

 

 

“呦，来瞧瞧，咱们运气不错啊？”

打头的金发小屁孩看起来刚成人没几天的样子，眼窝深陷，撮烟的时候两腮深深凹瘪进去，大麻成瘾不轻似的。他踱至记者面前，先插着裤袋弯下腰察看，瞥见那对厚实红润的肉唇后咧开嘴角蹲下，却恰好赶上那人睁开眼。

埃迪愣怔不过两秒，记忆便迅速跳回第一段梦境末，跟着迅速撑起上半身，与来者拉开好一段距离。

“别害羞啊，小仓鼠——”金发小屁孩接过嘴里的烟，露出被烟熏得发黄的牙齿，一手捞过眼前毛茸茸的脑袋，用力拍了几下，“我和我的伙计们都挺他妈喜欢你这口的，耐肏又耐揍。”话音未落，他立即调过头高声催促道：“屎脑袋们，他妈的快点！”

[让我出去！！]

共生体的声音似乎又小了点，让人类听起来有些吃力，尽管它已经铆足吃奶的力气嘶吼。陌生男人对于宿主的态度令它暴躁难平，蟒蛇一般缠覆着埃迪的脏器外壁，不断施加力气向内挤压。

致命的疼痛感令埃迪白了脸色，他挂着冷汗低声警告那死妈的东西：“停下！！你他妈想弄死我吗！！”

“什么？我没听清？”金发小屁孩拿小指抠抠耳朵，重新与记者面对面，“你刚才是在骂我？”

“没有！我绝对没那么做！”出于求生欲以及对陌生世界的无知，埃迪不得不压下一肚子火气跟傻逼谈判。

“不，你做了。”

对方无奈地撇撇嘴，否定他所有的辩白站起身来。埃迪心绪浮动，紧皱眉头也企图改变自己身处低位的现状，却被一脚踩着肩膀躺回地上，石子和泥沙磨得他后颈作痛。

“你他妈——”

“我说你做了就是做了，现在你得受点惩罚长长记性。”

“操你妈！”

运动鞋鞋尖毫不犹豫捅进他嘴里，粗暴地胡搅一通。他的舌面与口腔上颚被磨得大片破皮肿胀，血水混了土腥味、霉灰味甚至尿骚味通通灌进喉咙。他被熏得也呛得不轻，原本抵着鞋面准备嵌进去的牙齿被泛上口腔的酸水泡软了，只能舌头挨在鞋底下尝污秽物的滋味，呜呜干呕。

[埃迪！！我要杀了他！！让我杀了他——]

被踩在脚底下的不是它，它也完好无损得很，可来自自己与宿主的双重火气将毒液烧得半死。它想撕开周身所有的束缚，掐起那个傻逼的脖子把他的皮扒下来，折断他全身的每一块骨头，再一点点地扯下他的肉塞进嘴里——

可惜它做不到。

它只能目睹宿主被肆意欺侮。他们都像个十成十的失败者。

“婊子养的，你的口水把我的鞋弄脏了！”金发小屁孩随便找了个理由，猛踩上埃迪的侧脸碾了碾，“快他妈道歉啊！‘对不起我错了，只要您能原谅我，什么都可以’…”

记者满嘴铁锈味，半张脸被土石膈着，半张脸被鞋底踩到变形，但他不知怎么想到了体内的寄生虫——每次听见自己称它为“寄生虫”，总像只无理取闹的大型犬让他道歉。

金发小屁孩看见一只手覆上脚面，貌似还有些讨好的轻轻抚摩着。那对肉唇的形象再次浮现在脑中，他舔了舔干燥起皮的嘴唇，想象它们的红润光泽被浓精扑灭的样子，老二胀痛不已。于是他暂且放过男人那张脸，改为低头注视对方的一举一动。

“嘿，梅林——”戴着耳钉、比金发略成熟些的黑人走上来，揽揽金发小屁孩，即他口中的梅林的肩膀，“节奏太快了，还不到用鸡巴的时候。”

最后一个操着大舌口音的瘦高个姗姗来迟，上来对准埃迪的下腹就是一脚，眼睛都不带眨。

“我们得按规矩办事。”

 

 

●

 

 

他们后面那辆车不知所踪。

天色已然暗得不像样子，黄金国降下了幽蓝。毒液不知道自己正往哪个方向开，反正四面都是沙，往哪儿开应该都差不多。况且，这是哪儿、他们被安排到这儿的真正意义是什么，无处可问询。

风通过主副驾驶座两侧的大窟窿往车里狂灌，隆隆作响。沙漠的夜本就很冷，而那不知来路的始作俑者，居然他妈的只给埃迪穿了一件灰色套头衫。

人类要冻死了，他根本忍不住用手摩擦全身，好让自己多少获得些热量。额角上的口子自他在这个场景醒过来之后便阵阵刺痛，现在再经受寒风的一遭洗礼，痛得好像已经皲裂了似的。

“你冷吗？”

毒液无心驾驶，双眼更多聚焦在前宿主的身上。如今他们分裂成了两个个体，它无法随时随地知晓对方的心理，不得不唤起自己不算发达的眼功能。

“你…说…呢…”人类的声音很弱，掺杂着上下齿相碰的“咯咯”巨响。

见状，毒液分出一部分自己将人类层层裹住，调笑道：“不错的体验。我就没办法做成这个。”它的嘴角裂过半张脸，锋不可近的獠牙在月光下闪着光芒。

“谢谢，很好笑。”

埃迪虽然翻了个白眼，却在一边扯弄着黑色胶质物将自己裹得更紧。周身的感觉连温热都算不上，却足以缓和他被风肏痛肏空的脑壳。

“你有时候还挺有意思的…”

“嗯？现在好像不是说这个的时候？”

“只是那么一提…”埃迪撇撇嘴，“所以你觉得我们现在应该说什么？那条街？这儿？还是这所有的一场梦？”

“所以你认为我们能够实现‘异体同梦’？”

“我们不是共生关系吗？”

“噢，我的埃迪…”毒液低低笑了起来，“没错，我确实能获知你所有的梦。八次安妮、两次地球保卫战，还有一次封面女郎…”

“重点！”

“可是你没法从我这儿拿走一丝一毫的信息。”

干。埃迪想。这他妈太不公平了。

“…寄生虫。”

“啥？！你说啥？！”

“我说你是寄生虫。”

“你再说我把自己收回去了。”

“随你吧…”埃迪仰躺上靠背，脑袋偏向窗外。

他什么都看不见。沙、天、星，他们只剩这些。

如果他是诗人，面对眼前景作出首情诗再安全返回到现实世界，他要找去安妮家里，把这些念给她听，无论丹在不在场。

只是如果。埃迪合上眼睛。

而另一边，毒液没把自己收回去。

 

 

▲

 

 

“…现在，你能感受到吗？”迈克尔又拍了两把布满鲜红指印的肥屁股，感受脂肪溢入指间的松软触感，然后提起自己性致高昂的鸡巴捣进男人的肛口。

埃迪凄厉地尖叫起来，像一只发情期里被轧断了后腿的母猫，令人头皮发麻。

睁开眼睛那一刻，所有的疼痛爆裂在四肢百骸。四个小时之前，三人先一脚接一脚地踹着他的胸腹，直到脚背发烫、脚腕酸软了，又扯起他的手腕在马路上狂奔。记者的运动鞋掉了一只，袜子和牛仔裤被磨开，露出渗血发白的破口。随后他们拖着男人到更深的草丛里去，骑上他的胸口，一拳拳把他揍成猪头。

接下来，忍耐许久的梅林亲手实现了他的性幻想。他一下下插进男人的口腔，里头的肉全部因为磨损而肿胀，紧得他差点一屁股坐上那张脸。

在此期间，黑人迈克尔将他的衣服扒光，蹲在他身侧摆弄起一些精细活：他首先不满男人过于茂盛的阴毛，掏出打火机将它们一小撮一小撮烧干净。虽然最后睾丸和会阴上有几处被烫得发白，不过离他心目中的“白虎”模样也大差不差了。于是他拍拍几下那片全身上下最为细嫩的肉，把下面留给俄罗斯亚历山大，自己卸下耳钉为男人穿乳环去了。

相比于他的两个朋友，亚历山大明显缺乏耐心。他直接走到梅林身边，往那条鸡巴上摸了几摸后，带着湿黏回到男人两腿间开始草草润滑。半分钟不到他就把自己塞进去，结果捅了一棒子红。

后来，亚历山大射了两发先完事，站在旁边穿裤子抽烟，看梅林怎么肏。梅林仗着年轻火旺，射了三发还不肯歇，被迈克尔一把扯开。迈克尔——

迈克尔正在肏。他的棒子比两个白人粗长了不止一点，捅进去的时候像擀面杖埋入面团，最后拖出来汩汩精液。他挺着肚子向前耸动，两手将男人两瓣屁股掐捏成各种形状。

全身里外上下，没有不在痛的地方。埃迪疑惑万分，他怎么还没因为疼痛而顺利昏死过去——干脆痛死过去。他竟然像是为了疼痛而生，越痛越清醒。

因此他清清楚楚听见来自体内的声音，尽管那如同丢失的信号一次次沉寂下去。

[埃迪！！埃迪！！]

毒液把英语脏话、把用英语转译而来的母星脏话骂了个通，最后只能一声声叫着人类的名字。

它觉得自己从来没有这么痛苦过。被同类撕裂无数次，被吞进身体被消化腐蚀，被从各个星球上搜罗来的物器割、划、刻，都没有这一时刻来得痛苦。

并且越来越痛苦。

一旁观战的亚历山大再次走近，嘴里叼着根即将燃到头的烟。他示意迈克尔将男人翻个身，跟着蹲坐在他们身边，摁下埃迪被顶弄得动荡的小腹，接过滤嘴把烟头缓缓烙上纹在那儿的一个字母“t”。

八百度火，他掐着尽可能长的时间叫它一度一度掉成零，看着那层被墨黑的皮肤如何逐渐泛白凸起。

埃迪叫劈了嗓子，却依然不收声，慢慢把自己演变成一台老式风箱或者坏钢琴。对此，三人不再有兴趣了。迈克尔迅速解决了最后一炮，把老二拔出来在男人青紫交加的屁股上擦了擦后装回裤子里。

可人类充斥着疼痛的呻吟还是不停。

“婊子，别他妈嚷嚷了！”亚历山大一脚踢中了男人的髋骨，反而令噪音更响。他使劲把脸搓了一遍又一遍，掉头对两个朋友破口大骂，“让他停下，我操！”

“梅林，让他更痛点。”迈克尔皱眉道，上去掐住男人汗津津的脖子，使他忍无可忍地咳呛起来。

“操！”

梅林一脚踩中男人的脚腕，见效果不甚，又加上第二脚、第三脚——

“他妈的闭嘴！”

**Author's Note:**

> 两处梦境场景分别参照了汤老师主演的两部电影《斯图尔特倒带人生》和《疯狂的麦克斯》。  
> 希望大家读懂了这个故事。


End file.
